


A Surprise for Halloween

by Izzie_Armstrong



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday, First Meeting, Halloween, M/M, Party that's not really a party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzie_Armstrong/pseuds/Izzie_Armstrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has a friend, Frank. He happens to celebrate his birthday on Halloween. Mikey also has a brother, Gerard. When Mikey takes Gerard to Frank's birthday, the two meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never let anyone read my My Chem fanfiction, so this will be the first time. I've also never published anything, so that's a first too. I hope you enjoy (and if I screwed something up, please, let me know)!

It had been a gloomy day. _Perfect for Halloween._ Gerard thought. _Not that I'm going out_. He walked down the stairs to his basement bedroom, just as he closed the door, Mikey burst in.

‘Gee, Gee, you gotta come with me!’ He yelled, grabbing Gerard’s arm. He was practically bouncing up and down. Gerard motioned for him to stop before he asked him: ‘Why? And calm the fuck down.’ He rolled his eyes. A second later he wished he hadn’t asked, because Mikey started talking very fast: ‘I’ve got this friend, Frank. And today is Halloween, but also his birthday, which is really awesome by the way, so he invited a couple of friends over for a party at his place, but then Billie got sick and Tré had to visit his gran, so now only Ray and Bob are coming, and he’ll be lonely, so you gotta come with me, Gee!’ Mikey took a deep breath.

Gerard shook his head and sat down on his bed. ‘I never go to parties. Why would I now?’ He replied to Mikey. ‘But Gee, he’s gonna be alone! Come with me please?’ Mikey whined. Gerard rolled his eyes again and sighed. Mikey didn’t say “please” very often, so he figured it was important to him to say it now. He sighed again. ‘Okay then, I’ll go.’ Before he could say more, Mikey squealed and hugged him. ‘Thank you, thank you, thank you! He’ll be so happy! I’m gonna go now, I need to get dressed.’ With that, he ran out the door. It shut behind him with a bang.

_Why had Mikey said that he needed to get dressed? If it are just a couple of friends, why get dressed?_ Gerard wondered though. _Whatever, it is Mikey after all. God knows what his reasons are._

Gerard slowly got up from his bed to search for some clothes that didn’t smell like a carcass rotting in a dungeon. After what seemed hours, he had finally found grey skinny jeans and green _Misfits_ t-shirt. They didn’t smell all too good. _But it could’ve been much worse,_  he thought. Kicking his dirty clothes in a corner, he walked up the stairs to Mikey’s room. Loud music drifted from it. Gerard walked in.

Mikey was standing in front of his closet door, which had a big mirror attached to it, and was doing something. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a- _is that purple? Really, Mikey, purple?_ Gerard asked himself. He tapped Mikey’s shoulder, who jumped up and spun around. ‘God, do you have to do that?’ He huffed, while he held something in his hands. Gerard snorted and then started coughing as he saw Mikey’s face.

‘What the fuck?’ He wheezed when he had enough breath to -sort of- speak. He blinked a couple of times, but Mikey still looked the same. Mikey looked at him and asked: ‘What?’ Gerard shook his head. ‘Your eyes. I mean, what’ve you done to them?’ A blush slowly worked its way up Mikey’s cheeks. ‘N-nothing.’ He stammered before turning around to his closet door mirror again. ‘You’ve used eyeliner! That’s it!’ Gerard realised ‘Oh, who’s the lucky girl you’re dressing up for?’ He asked, smiling.

Mikey’s cheeks got even redder. ‘N-nobody. There’s nobody.’ He said, trying to sound convincing, but Gerard knew it wasn’t true. He snorted, and playfully bumped Mikey’s arm. ‘Are you done yet?’ He asked and turned to sit in Mikey’s bed. _So that’s where my Batman sheets went,_ he thought. ‘Give me a sec, would you?’ Mikey answered while he rummaged through his closet. Muttering a silent ‘aha!’ he turned around to Gerard again. In his hand was a black tie. He looked at Gerard with a pleading look in his eyes. ‘Would you tie it for me?’ He handed Gerard the tie. ‘You sure?’ Gerard stood in front of Mikey. After a silent nod, he put the tie around Mikey’s neck and quickly tied it. Giving him a once-over, Gerard nodded and petted Mikey’s head. ‘You look... good, I guess.’ A thought crossed his mind. ‘Whatever you’re planning tonight, just, eh, be careful? Y’know? Don’t do anything stupid.’ Mikey blushed again and nodded. ‘I won’t.’ Gerard cocked his head. ‘Promise?’ Mikey nodded again. ‘Promise. Can we go now? It’s getting late already.’ He tugged on Gerard's sleeve and went down the stairs. Gerard followed him, but grabbed his hoodie on way down. He saw Mikey standing in the doorway, waiting impatiently. _There is definitely someone he’s meeting,_ he silently thought, although he didn’t ask Mikey again, because he knew he wouldn’t get an answer.

Gerard grabbed his keys and followed Mikey out. He was already in their car and was tapping his foot. Gerard rolled his eyes. He turned the ignition and slowly drove out of their street, but then he realised he didn’t know where this Frank kid lived. He asked Mikey. ‘You know the old comic store in town?’ Mikey asked. Gerard hummed a ‘yeah’. Mikey smiled. ‘He lives in the apartment above.’ Gerard shot him a surprised look. ‘Really? That’s so awesome!’ Mikey laughed. He relaxed into his seat and finally stopped jittering his foot. Gerard sighed out of relief, because Mikey really was getting on his nerves. He took his pack of cigarettes out and offered Mikey one, but he declined. Lighting his own, he took a deep breath. He looked sideways to Mikey. ‘You sure Frank doesn’t mind me coming along? I mean, I’ve never met the guy.’ They were slowly reaching the part of town where the comic store was. Mikey nodded, saying: ‘Yeah. He’s pretty easygoing, but he doesn’t really have many friends, just as you don’t, so you’ll get along just fine.’ Gerard protested, ‘I do have friends! I’ve got you, for example.’ Mikey interrupted him, ‘I am your brother. That doesn’t count.’ Gerard shook his head. ‘It does. And besides, I’d still have Ray and Bob, and Billie, Mike and Tré. Oh, and I know Pete and his guys. So I do have friends, fuck you very much.’ Mikey snorted, ‘love you too.’

Gerard pulled up to a block of houses. The comic store apartment was on the other side of the street. He cut the engine. As soon as the low rumble faded, Mikey bolted from the car and crossed the street. Gerard rolled his eyes. _And he says he isn’t meeting anyone here. Yeah right._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter isn't finished yet, I'll edit later.

Gerard got out of the car as well. It was almost dark outside. From the other side of the street, Mikey yelled at him. ‘Gee, hurry up! We’re late!’ Just as Gerard was taking the front steps to the door, someone swung it open. Behind the door was a rather small guy with black hair. But the hair wasn’t what caused Gerard’s breath to hitch. From under the sleeves of his shirt, a tiny edge of colour was visible. _Tattoos!_ Gerard’s mind screamed. _He’s got tattoos!_  

Before he could think any further, the guy smiled and opened the door further, letting them in. ‘Hi, I’m Frank!’ A small smile remained on his lips as he introduced himself to Gerard. He held out his hand. Gerard looked at it for a minute before he realised he was supposed to take it. When he did, a small shock went through him. ‘I, um, I’m Gerard.’ He stammered. Frank’s face lit up. ‘Oh, right, you’re Mikey's mysterious brother! I finally get to meet him!’ Gerard felt how his face got red and looked down quickly. ‘I, um, yeah. I’m Mikey's brother.’ It was as if he’d lost all his abilities to talk like a normal person.


End file.
